<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>听说超人不干了 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379764">听说超人不干了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写于2018年9月13日有新闻指出亨利辞演超人当日，有感而发，两小时速成，以此记录。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>听说超人不干了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克拉克，他们说你不干了？！”</p><p>巴里跑进大厅的时候带起一阵不合时宜的风，他扯高嗓子充满震惊的嗓音在众人耳边打了个转，最后落到克拉克嘴边变成了一个云淡风轻的“嗯”。</p><p>“‘嗯’是什么意思？”巴里把手上的一大叠报纸拍到克拉克面前——对他来说更诡异的是，包括蝙蝠侠在内的所有人全都冷静到可疑，“你们早就知道了？”</p><p>“所有的社交平台都在讨论这件事呢，”维克多拉出一块全息屏，上面滚动而过的上万条评论几乎是巴里先前反应的重演，“想不看到也很难。”</p><p>“所以你真的不干了？”</p><p>巴里显然还在回味超人那个意味深长的“嗯”——到底是代表他承认真的不干了还是对媒体报道他不干了这事做出肯定够他考虑三个钟头了，他绕着长桌窜来窜去，指望谁能给他个正式的解答，要知道，为了证实他在网上看到的相关新闻不是毫无依据的谣言，他可是特意跑了二十来家报亭以确认这回登上报纸头条的确实不是只为博眼球的虚假消息。</p><p>“别担心，巴里，”像是觉得逗弄可以到此为止了，克拉克伸手挡下了仍在奔跑的男孩，“披风还好好地在我的柜子里挂着呢，说真的，我以为你会像大家一样压根不会相信这种新闻。”</p><p>巴里深深舒了一口气后又立刻跳起来——在大家纷纷没绷住笑开来的情况下，甚至于就连仍戴着面罩的布鲁斯，都让嘴角滑成了一条上翘的愉悦弧度。</p><p>“这不怪我！”巴里又随手捏住一张报纸挥舞起来为自己解释，“报道里写得信誓旦旦的，每个字看起来都很言之凿凿，我不知道，于是我就想，这种……这种头一遭出现的新闻或许并不是空穴来风。”</p><p>“也许他们只是《蝙蝠侠即将退休》这样的新闻写腻了，”亚瑟把那堆报纸挪过来翻了一遍，颇为不屑地说，而克拉克则在亚瑟说这话时暗自瞥了眼布鲁斯的反应。在克拉克花时间重新了解蝙蝠侠过往的一点一滴之后，他丝毫不讶异人们对于哥谭义警的诸多揣测从未停止过：蝙蝠侠卸任、蝙蝠侠已死、头罩之下已是第二人之类的新闻哪怕这几年都时不时会被大肆渲染一番。</p><p>“下一次或许会轮到其他人做主角了，比如……《听说神奇女侠不干了》？《听说闪电侠换人了》？”亚瑟自己说着，又笑出来，“关于我们的报道总是这么模式化，我能帮他们想出一堆现成的标题。呣，不过应该不会轮到我，你们知道的，我对人类来说还很神秘。”</p><p>“不过今天的新闻实在是过于轰动了。”维克多还在浏览着飞速增长的网络讨论，那上面各种关于世界失去超人的担忧铺天盖地，“光是从网络舆论来看，这些新闻还是引发了大面积的恐慌。”</p><p>“我会处理的。”布鲁斯放下了手中的事，径直站起来往外走，“不过现在，我们得先处理出现在大都会市区的那艘外星飞船。”</p><p> </p><p>他们陆续降落在那里。有别于从前人们对超级英雄的司空见惯，今天闻讯而来的媒体似乎是往常的五倍有余，警方拉出的警戒线压根没法挡住一波又一波涌来的路人，他们无一例外举着各色照相设备，仿佛想尽力记录下超人的最后一次露面。为了避免额外的附带伤害，大家今天在作战时也更为小心，尽管这浪费了一些不必要的时间，但到了最后，他们还是圆满解决了又一次危机。就如这个世界所期待的一样，他们也从来没让他们保护着的人们失望过。</p><p>“所以，”克拉克把拆解完的飞船最后一块零件交到政府手里后跟上了正在分析现场残留武器的布鲁斯，“你怎么看？”</p><p>布鲁斯跟着他的话抬头环绕了一圈，围观着他们的人们有增无减，电视台的直升机轰隆隆地盘旋在他们头顶，所有人都指望着抢先得到独家的一手消息：超人宣布退休、亦或是超人否认谣言。</p><p>“我会联系几家最大的报社和电视台，以你的身份传达一份简要的文字声明。”布鲁斯一边敲击着手上的平板，一边绷着声音对克拉克说，“如果你不想出面应付这种无稽之谈的话。”</p><p>他明白如今的世界已经不像几年前那样对超人抱有莫大的敌意了，但他也知道即使过去了这么长时间，让超人曝光于长枪短炮之下接受轰炸式的提问对他来说等同于一种为难。时间并不能让所有人都消除对超人的恶意，而布鲁斯能做的，则只是尽量帮他抵挡。</p><p>“没有不想。”克拉克把自顾自向前走的布鲁斯拉回来，一点也不在意他们正暴露在全世界的注视之中——他确定他脑袋上的那架直升机正开着实时直播呢，“我是说，你对文章里那些诸如‘卸任’或是‘退休’的说法，是怎么想的？”</p><p>“我们一定要现在讨论这个？”</p><p>布鲁斯蹩蹩眉，想甩开克拉克的手又被攥紧了。交往了这么几年，克拉克总是很尊重他秉持的界限问题，像这样于大庭广众之下表露两个人之间的亲密怎么想都有些一反常态。但怎么说呢，从今天睁眼看到那条爆炸新闻开始，布鲁斯就知道这一整天都会在异常的情况下度过。</p><p>“为什么不呢？”克拉克凑近他，在旁人看来超人近乎是整个贴到了蝙蝠侠身侧，“人们以为我今天就要退休了，这是个好时机。”</p><p>“我们总会退休的，这件事早晚得提上日程。”这些话当然等回去过后再好好和布鲁斯讨论，然而今天的克拉克就是莫名有种非得趁现在把长久以来想说的话一股脑吐露的冲动，“当我们八十岁、抓捕罪犯变得格外吃力时……”</p><p>“据我所知你的八十岁并不值得你惧怕。”布鲁斯没再抗拒了，他任由自己被克拉克抓着，平静地回答，“而我从不去想过于遥远的事。”</p><p>他知道对于就连死后的事都安排的极尽详尽的布鲁斯来说，这样的说辞只不过是一种不想让他人为自己分担太多的敷衍。</p><p>“试着从今天开始想一想怎么样？”</p><p>克拉克并没被布鲁斯的冷淡唬住——要是到了现在，他还摸不透如何让这个保守的中年人对自己没辙，那他可真是浪费了这么几年的相处时光了。</p><p>“我倒是想象过和你一起退休后会过什么样的日子。”克拉克将两手撑在布鲁斯的肩膀两侧、逼迫他正视自己，“我是认真地在想。我知道这很残酷，你不愿去想。但你总要为那一天的到来做好准备。”</p><p>布鲁斯张了张嘴唇，看起来很想反驳什么，但克拉克拢起额头的严肃表情让他只得站在这儿好好听对方说话。</p><p>“好在，不管是超人不干了还是蝙蝠侠不干了，我们都不必独自一人分担了。所以当我今天看到那个报道时，我首先想到的竟然是‘如果我真的不干然后和布鲁斯周游世界怎么样’。这和责任无关，我是指，这种生活光是幻想一下就让我觉得很美妙。但如果你觉得早就没什么值得你再去游玩的地方了，我们也可以就在斯莫威尔和哥谭待着，只要你觉得剪羊毛、挤牛奶和收割玉米不那么枯燥的话。”</p><p>布鲁斯绝对怔住了——克拉克能感受到他一瞬间的僵硬。四周的闪光灯又咔嚓咔嚓想起来，这让他又冒出了一个绝好的主意。</p><p>“我知道大家今天对于和我有关的一则新闻相当好奇。”</p><p>他放开布鲁斯，毫无预兆地慢慢飘了起来，那些收音器材立刻领会了他的意图尽力向他靠近。他承认自己并不喜欢以一个什么发言人或是焦点的模样被动地接受采访，不过今天可不同，今天，他正打算主动宣布一些消息：</p><p>“我没有考虑过脱下这身制服，至少现在没有。”他听着人群中热闹起来的各种鼓掌声和欢呼声，又接着说道，“至于那些言之凿凿的推论，我只能说，与其说不干，不如说我的确有一些休假的计划更为恰当。”</p><p>“超人也需要休息！”</p><p>“没错！”</p><p>应和声接连响起，克拉克感动地笑着，眼睛却只盯着仍站在原地仰头看他的布鲁斯：</p><p>“但最终这个短期休假能否实现实际上取决于蝙蝠侠。” </p><p>他们离梦想中的生活还隔着名为责任的海洋，等时间流逝到布鲁斯终将卸下面具那天，或许他们才能真正跨过去。好在，在那之前，他们也必将从一而终地携手相伴：</p><p> “如果蝙蝠侠接受了我的求婚，那我想，我的确需要一个正式而安静的蜜月，”克拉克用前所未有的炽热目光低头看向他的爱人，“蝙蝠，你觉得呢？”</p><p>有这么几秒全世界都安静了下来，等人们反应过来超人刚刚说了什么时，没来得及移动到地面的镜头只捕捉到了慌忙跳进蝙蝠机仓皇逃离了现场的蝙蝠侠。</p><p>这回，《听说超人不干了》的耸动标题终于被《听说蝙蝠侠被超人的求婚吓跑》取而代之了，也许未来那会变成《听说超人和蝙蝠侠即将完婚》，没人知道，但光是着眼于眼前，就足够那些关心他们的人们忙活的了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>